


Your affectionate friend

by a_la_grecque



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_la_grecque/pseuds/a_la_grecque
Summary: A glimpse into how Rebecca and Susan's relationship develops over time.
Relationships: Susan Baker/Rebecca Dew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Your affectionate friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



My Dear Miss Dew, 

What a pleasure it was to finally make your acquaintance this summer. Mrs. Doctor had spoken so highly of you for so long that I thought you couldn't possibly live up to my expectations, but I suppose I should trust her judgement in this, for if anything you exceeded them.  
I must say it was a joy to meet someone who really understands the joy of a well-run kitchen, not to mention someone who appreciates all the effort that goes into it. When I think of such ignorant folks as Mrs. Mariah Blythe...well, the less said about them the better.  
I must cut this letter short because that cat has just appeared in one of his Hydest moods, but I hope that you will write to me with news of Summerside and Windy Poplars. Mrs. Doctor tells such strange tales about her days there that I'm sure they cannot all be true.

Ever yours,

Susan Baker

My Dear Miss Baker,

I was ever so grateful to receive your last epistle, and it would be my greatest pleasure to carry on a correspondence with you.  
Things are getting on quite well here in Summerside, thank you, although I think Aunt Kate and Aunt Chatty were sore tried to manage without me while I was gone. They won't let on about it, of course, but there are some things you just know.  
I quite understand your cat problems, I remember what a trial Dusty Miller was to me, although do you know I find myself missing him some days. As for that young beast Hollyhock we have now, why the Aunts get quite foolish over her. A thing I can never understand and I know you and I are of one mind on this issue, Miss Baker dear, about cats being in their proper place.  
I enclose my recipe for Brown eyed Susan cookies, that all of you folks at Ingleside were so wild about. I can't take the credit for it, I got it from my cousin who lives out west. I must say that I've been baking them much oftener since I came home, and I think now I'll always think of you whenever I bake them. Of course, Aunt Chatty thinks I've been baking them to fatten her up, and got rather upset about it.  
I could write more about Summerside, but it would be some much better if you could come and see it for yourself. I'm sure the Mrs. McCombers would be delighted to meet the woman who takes care of their dear Anne. Although of course perhaps the Ingleside folks won't be able to spare you for a visit.

Yours affectionately,

Rebecca Dew (Miss)

My Dear Miss Dew,

I find myself already missing Summerside, although of course it is good to be back at Ingleside and to see my Shirley. I think he has missed me terribly, perhaps another time I could bring him along with me. And I don't know what Mrs. Doctor dear has been thinking of these past two weeks but it assuredly wasn't managing the kitchen.  
The rest of the Glen seems to have got along just as well without me as it does with me, and I must say I think it gets along all the better for being free of Pringles. I'd never have believed quite how Pringly they could be if I hadn't experienced them for myself, for all Mrs Doctor's tales. Although do you know, I don't think she thinks of the Pringles from one year to the next now, there are so many other things going on.  
I should like to see Mrs. Marshall Elliott take them on, I think she could face down an entire army of Pringles single-handedly, although I'd never say as much to her face.  
I must thank you for introducing me to buttermilk during my stay, I've been using it religiously since I got back but haven't noticed any great difference to my complexion yet. Shirley is the only one who's found out about it and I know he'll keep it secret for me. Bless the child, he told me 'Mother Susan, you don't need a nice complexion, you're perfect just the way you are.' I shall persevere, I'll admit to being vain enough to want skin as soft as yours, dear Miss Dew.

Your affectionate friend,

Susan Baker

My dearest Miss Baker, 

I hope it isn't too presumptuous of me to write that 'dearest'. Doctor and Mrs. Blythe might have been the ones to invite me to Ingleside but I confess my main objective in visiting was to see you again, dear Miss Baker. I hope they did not find it rude of me to spend so much time shut away with you in the kitchen.  
I know I'll be thinking of you today (I shall be baking cookies). Will you be thinking of me? I have been wondering since I left if I'm just being foolish by myself or if we were being two old fools together.  
I shall finish at present, or I might never dare to post this. 

With love from your friend,

Rebecca Dew

My very dear Rebecca, 

I'm so glad that you did post your letter, and I assure you I'm every bit as foolish as you are. Seeing your handwriting was just the pick-up I needed after a trying few weeks.  
It seems like the poor doctor has been having babies for weeks on end, and they never do come at convenient times of day. Mrs. Doctor seems quite worn out, and that Hyde beast has been hanging around my kitchen more than he has any right too. Mrs Marshall Elliott has been sorely trying my patience these past weeks as well, it seems we can't go a day at Ingleside without her stopping by to share her opinion of current events, entirely unasked for.  
Although I will say for her that as far as I can tell she's never breathed one word of what she saw when she walked in on us in the kitchen that day. Not that there was really anything to see, of course, but I shouldn't have liked it to be gossiped about all around the Glen just the same.  
I still think about it though, and you.

Your loving,

Susan Baker


End file.
